Tic Tac Boom
by AliceJung88
Summary: Byun Baek Hyun adalah tunangan Park Chan Yeol, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa tersisihkan. Apalagi ada fakta bahwa Byun Lu Han, kakaknya, selalu membuat masalah hingga harinya tak tebih dari seonggok hal tak bermutu. BoysLove Yaoi ChanBaek HunHan KaiSoo ChenMin TaoRis SuLay EXO Hurt Angst Drama Slight HunKai


"Kalian akan menikah."

Byun Baek Hyun hanya dapat diam. Pandangannya tertata rapi untuk seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Imajiner-imajiner dalam setiap kerlingan matanya tertahan di pelupuk hingga rasanya mereka akan jatuh jika saja tidak bergelantungan.

Pandangannya beralih setiap ia merasa ada suara memasuki gendang telinganya dengan sedikit bumbu-bumbu penggalan nama dirinya di dalam hal itu. Dia akan menoleh dengan menorehkan senyuman halus yang telah dilatihkan pada dirinya untuk ratusan kali, —dan bisa saja nantinya akan menjadi ribuan kali. Matanya ia buat secantik mungkin dengan lengkungan secantik bulan setengah jadi dalam sekali kedipan. Orang-orang lain yang awalnya tak menatap sedikit saja bahkan tak seujung bagian sepatunya pastilah akan bertahan untuk waktu lebih dari lima detik.

Lalu pandangannya akan kembali terjatuh dan tertahan pada objek yang sama, dia belum merasakan bosan dan dia tak akan berhenti sebelum semua yang saat itu berlangsung berakhir dengan iringan beberapa tepuk tangan seperti biasa atau hal lain yang akan mengakhirinya.

Park Chan Yeol memang benar-benar sempurna, tak ayal ibunya terus-terusan mengumbar-ngumbar kesempurnaan lelaki itu pada dirinya di setiap waktu luang yang ia miliki. Dia dari keluarga berada –ayahnya seorang direktur, ibunya seorang _designer_ , kakaknya seorang aktris kawakan Hollywood, dan Park Chan Yeol sendiri seorang pewaris tunggal Empire Group, dia berperawakan seorang dominan yang sangat-sangat dominan (Baek Hyun yakin dia -Chan Yeol- bisa memimpin apapun itu, termasuk dirinya jika berada di atas ranjang –dia yakin itu), dia tampan, dia ramah, dia baik, dan segala hal yang Baek Hyun selalu inginkan dalam hidupnya ada pada Park Chan Yeol –dia iri dengan segala pada lelaki bermarga Park itu.

Fakta bahwa dia adalah Byun Baek Hyun yang merupakan keturunan seorang jalang tingkat atas dari keluarga Byun begitu membuatnya geram. Mereka –dia dan keluarganya, adalah Byun dan orang-orang di sana adalah orang-orang yang siap menyewa mereka kapan saja mereka ingin. Itu terjadi selagi uang masih ada dan penglihatan Byun masih berfungsi. Memang mereka dari keluarga atas, dikagumi orang-orang di luar sana, tapi tetap saja, predikat jalang yang melekat menjadi nama tengah mereka itu merusak segalanya. Karena jalang tetaplah sebagaimana jalang itu berwujud.

Ayahnya terlihat begitu baik-baik saja, ibunya juga. Mereka berada di barisan duduk yang begitu strategis –di antara si pemegang saham terbesar kedua se-Seoul dan seorang anak gubernur yang baru naik jabatan, mereka pasti tengah memberikan penawaran untuk para Byun yang berada di tempat lain dan siap untuk digunakan. Sedangkan kakaknya –Byun Lu Han, berdiri bersama para sebayanya dengan segelas _cherry yogurt_ menggantung di antara jari tengah dan telunjuknya dan mulutnya terus bercuap-cuap bersama teman-temannya itu, yang membahas tentang kenaikan saham, masalah ekonomi, dan lainnya, kemudian dia akan ikut berbicara dengan subjek "... saudara iparku", "... pacar sepupuku", dan banyak lainnya. Intinya, Byun tidak memiliki apapun selain harta hasil melacur dan menjadi parasit.

Lalu kenapa hanya dia yang tak dapat menikmati waktunya dan malah berakhir dengan duduk di hadapan Park Chan Yeol yang bahkan bicarapun enggan? Baek Hyun tahu suara lelaki itu emas, tapi setidaknya lelaki itu bisa sedikit berbasa-basi dengan dirinya –si calon tunangan. Karena Baek Hyun yakin lelaki itulah yang memulai lebih dahulu, dia cukup yakin jalang Byun tak akan berkomitmen sulit jika umur mereka masih panjang dan belum ingin memiliki penerus –penerus untuk menjalang maksudnya.

"Tapi apa ayah yakin? Kita hanya seorang Byun, dan mereka adalah Park, Park yang terhormat."

Suaranya yang entah sudah berapa kali dipermak oleh ibunya itu sungguh terdengar begitu piawai. Dia tak menyangka tahun-tahun yang ia habiskan dengan segala pesakitan itu hanyalah untuk sebentuk penampilan seperti itu. Selayaknya hinaan, dan Tuhan adalah yang memberikan hal tersebut, dengan dia yang akan selalu menerimanya bagaimanapun dan apapun yang akan terjadi.

"Tidak, sayang. Kau diterima di rumah kami." Nyonya dari keluarga Park berbicara memutus perkataan ayahnya yang hampir jadi. "Sangat." Dia menekankan dan menegaskan kembali. "Aku menyukaimu dan menginginkan dirimu menjadi menantuku." Dia terdiam untuk beberapa detik sampai matanya kemudian terarah pada putranya yang tetap duduk membisu tanpa melakukan apapun. "Yah, maksudku, Chan Yeol juga." Dia mengakhiri segala kecanggungan dari sikapnya dengan senyuman keengganan.

Baek Hyun cukup tahu dari apa yang ia lihat, bahwa perjodohan ini adalah akal bulus dari si Nyonya Park itu. Lalu entah bagaimana Nyonya itu berhasil mempengaruhi ibunya yang sangat tidak mungkin melepaskan dirinya hanya untuk menjadi seorang istri. Dia adalah aset berharga Byun, yang telah dilatih dengan begitu terampil dimulai dari umurnya memasuki tahun ketiga. Dan debut perdananya –sebagai seorang jalang, akan dimulai tak lebih dari hitungan bulan lagi. Itu saat umurnya tujuhbelas.

Baek Hyun yakin, buku tabungan yang dipenuhi dengan sepuluh angka nol saja tidaklah cukup untuk menggoyahkan ibunya.

" _Nama_ [1], _please_."

Nyonya Park mengangkat gelasnya dan mengarahkan benda tersebut kepada Nyonya Byun –ibu Baek Hyun, dengan senyuman tak lepasnya dan gaya yang begitu anggun. Nyonya Byun membalas tersenyum dan mengambil gelasnya sebelum mereka berdua bersulang, gerakannya anggun, sama seperti Nyonya Park tapi tampak berbeda. Baek Hyun menyadari bahwa ibunya lebih merendah. Jika Nyonya Park adalah tipe nyonya-nyonya dari kalangan atas, maka ibunya adalah tipe penjilat kalangan atas.

Mereka sangat tersisih. Sungguh berbeda dan itu sangat menyakiti mata yang memandang. Byun yang malang dengan sejuta kepicikannya.

"Baik-baik dengan keluarga Park, mereka adalah penghasil uang yang handal."

Baek Hyun memandang ibunya yang sedang melepas seluruh riasan di wajahnya dari pantulan cermin. Pesta telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu dan saat itu mereka berada di kamarnya. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan dinginnya kapas berbasuh air alkohol mengenai permukaan kulitnya.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya.

Usapan kapas dingin di permukaan wajahnya terhenti, Baek Hyun menatap ibunya sekali lagi dari pantulan cermin dan ternyata wanita itu juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau tahu aku tak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Senyuman setengah seringaian diterimanya. Baek Hyun hanya mendesah kecil, dugaannya selalu tepat sasaran. " _How much_?" Dia memandang ibunya yang hampir keluar dari kamarnya –masih melalui pantulan cermin.

" _So much_."

Kemudian wanita itu berlalu dengan suara debuman pintu yang halus hampir tak terdengar.

 _So much_ , ya? Baek Hyun tidak tahu berapa, yang pasti uang itu dapat digunakan untuk membeli setengah dari Seoul.

Dia tidak yakin tentang dirinya yang akan lepas dari cengkraman keluarga Byun. Keluarga Park benar-benar di luar ekspektasinya dalam segala bidang. Memiliki nama mereka sebagai nama depan adalah hal menakjubkan yang mendekati mustahil. Tapi itu terjadi pada dirinya yang hanyalah seorang anak jalang –dan tentunya calon jalang sebelum Park membelinya.

Dia awalnya hanya mengira marga Park akan terselip di depan namanya dengan cuma-cuma dan orang-orang akan tetap menggoda dirinya sebagai salah satu dari jalang Byun. Dia salah. Park tidak setengah-setengah dalam semua hal, termasuk juga menjadikan dirinya anggota dari mereka. Bahkan sebelum semua hal tersebut dimulai, mereka telah mulai mencengkram dirinya.

Siang itu ibunya datang dengan cara berjalan yang tergopoh-gopoh seperti tidak mengenal lagi tatakrama yang dimilikinya –atau mungkin diajarkan kepadanya karena Byun tidak memiliki hal tersebut, hanya untuk mengabarkan suatu hal yang menurutnya baik-baik saja.

"Kau akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Chan Yeol."

Hal tersebut adalah hal yang bukan apa-apa. Sekolah yang di manapun akan tetap sama saja. Dia hanya perlu datang lalu pulang ke rumahnya lagi, lalu mengulangi hal tersebut sampai _countdown_ yang ditentukan habis dan ia lulus dari sekolahnya.

"Dan sekolah itu adalah sekolah biasa."

Mungkin perbedaannya orang-orang di sekolah biasa akan memandang dirinya berbeda, penuh kekaguman, dan dia akan mulai menjadi artis sekolah dadakan.

Atau mungkin, kali itu ibunya tidak dapat menawarkan tubuhnya kepada kepala sekolah agar nilainya terdongkrak. Karena Byun hanya diajarkan untuk menjalang, bukan menjadi manusia baik. Mereka tidak terpelajar, apalagi belajar.

.

To Be Continued...

[1] _Nama_ : _wine_ merah manis yang biasa digunakan di Greek Orthodox Churches, Holy Communion. Lebih manis dari _wine_ merah biasa dan mengandung alkohol lebih rendah.

A/N: Kasar. Bahasanya. Banget.


End file.
